Boomerang from Cartoon Network Wiki
Boomerang's current programming as of April 30, 2018. '' '' Boomerang US logo.png boomerang_logo_detail.png Looney Tunes.jpg|''Looney Tunes'' (2000-2007; 2013-present) Tom and Jerry.jpg|''Tom and Jerry'' (2000-present) Tom_and_Jerry_Tales.jpg|''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2015; 2017-present) Scooby doo mystery incorporated poster.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2014; 2016-present) Image - My Knight and Me logo.jpeg|''My Knight and Me'' (2017-present) Ben10rebootlogo.jpg|''Ben 10'' (2016) (2017-present) KNDLogo.png|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2016-2017; 2018-present) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2012-2017; 2018-present) Dexter's Laboratory Title Card.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2006-2014; 2016-2017; 2018-present) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg|''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2013-2014; 2016-2017; 2018-present) Chowder.jpg|''Chowder'' (2014-2017; 2018-present) GrizzyandTheLemmings.jpg|''Grizzy and the Lemmings'' (2017-2018; 2018-present) Peanuts gang.png|''Peanuts'' (2016-2018; 2018-present) Boomerang Theater.jpg|Boomerang Theater (2000-present) Cartoon Network Retro.png|Cartoon Network Retro (2016-2017; 2018-present) Boomerang Boomerang is Cartoon Network's sister channel. It was launched in April 1, 2000, 8 years after Cartoon Network. In October of 2004, former shows from Cartoon Network migrated to Boomerang such as Baby Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes and Several Hanna-Barbara cartoons. On October 2 and 3 2004, Boomerang began everyday with old reruns of classics such as The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry, The Bob Clampett Show, The Pink Panther (1993) ''and ''SuperGlobetrotters. ''Like the Disney Channel, Boomerang does not carry external product commercials, being financed solely by subscription fees and tie-ins. In order fill out a half hour block since it has a strict half hour scheduling system. The only commercials shown were of advertisements of shows on Cartoon Network or Boomerang, occasional advertisements of DVD products from Warner Home Video, various animated shorts, and public service announcements. However, minimal external product advertisements have started to appear on the network primarily on Dish Network. When Boomerang was still doing its looping format (which lasted until December 26, 2004) program days began airing at 8 am EDT. The Looping format had 8 hours of programming repeated 3 times a day. Later, Monday through Thursday were just normal programming days, with a variety of half hour and hour long programming, on Friday "monthly feature" cartoons aired an entire day. On January 1, 2005, "monthly feature" cartoons became known as "monthly character of the month" and was then shown on weekends from 2-4pm. Boomerang's promotional slogan "It's all coming back to you" was one of nostalgia that accurately fit at that time, however, Boomerang sometimes uses a secondary slogan "This is Boomerang from Cartoon Network." The announcer for most promos was John O'Hurley. Plus, in 2006, [[Dexter's Laboratory|''Dexter's Laboratory]], ''Garfield and Friends'', Kevin Whitney & Friends, ''Mike, Lu & Og'', ''Pokemon'' and [[What's New Scooby-Doo?|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?]] began airing on Boomerang. As of September 2008, Cartoon Network began to run more commercials for Boomerang, including 2 that were seen January 1, 2009. Recently between intermission Boomerang would air a bumper; then 2 ads; one would be a Dish or a Direct TV depending on the provider, and the other ad would be another commercial, then it would air a classic short and ''Wedgies (''of which shown ''Nacho Bear, Big Baby, Calling Cat-22!', 'The Bremen Avenue Experience, and The Talented Mr. Bixby.) Boomerang has not shown any live action shows, with the exceptions of The Banana Splits ''(which was shown from 2000 to 2011), ''Hole In the Wall (which was shown intermittently from 2010 to mid-2011), The Addams Family ''and ''The Munsters, (which were only shown around Halloween from 2011 to 2013.) Although Boomerang is meant for old cartoons it began airing new shows on January 1, 2012 such as The Mr. Men Show, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben 10 Omniverse, Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville, and Krypto the Superdog. Boomerang aired the 1990's and 2000's incarnations of the Pokémon series until the series moved to Disney XD in 2017. Boomerang has also aired The Garfield Show and Casper's Scare School. To go alongside their airings on Cartoon Network, Boomerang aired both ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' and [[Teen Titans Go!|''Teen Titans Go!]] from December 1, 2014 until April 2, 2017, ran [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)|''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)]]'' from November 1, 2016 to January 1, 2018, aired [[Uncle Grandpa|''Uncle Grandpa]]'' from June 5, 2017 to April 1, 2018, ran [[OK KO!: Let's Be Heroes!|''OK KO!: Let's Be Heroes!]]'' from August 7, 2017 until September 1, 2017, and began airing [[Ben 10 (Reboot)|''Ben 10 (Reboot)]]'' on November 6, 2017. The network also will begin airing [[Steven Universe|''Steven Universe]]'' in 2018. When Boomerang rebranded on January 19, 2015, two new shows premiered on the network: ''Numb Chucks and Grojband, both of which aired new episodes until July 12, 2015. On October 5, 2015, reboots of Looney Tunes and Scooby-Doo! ''titled ''Wabbit ''(later renamed [[New Looney Tunes|''New Looney Tunes]]) and Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! premiered on the network. The network also began airing new episodes of Sonic Boom, Shaun the Sheep, and Dreamworks Dragons, the latter two of which were removed in January 2016. ''Shaun the Sheep'''' later returned to Boomerang's schedule on January 2, 2017, but was removed again on July 3, 2017. The network also began airing new episodes of [[The Tom and Jerry Show|''The Tom and Jerry Show]]'' (which originally aired on Cartoon Network for its first season in 2014) on February 6, 2016 (after it started airing re-runs on Boomerang on January 5, 2015). Also on February 6, 2016, a new series, [[Bunnicula|''Bunnicula]], premiered on Boomerang, and has since popped in and out of Boomerang's schedule various times, with the show's most recent airing on Boomerang being on March 13, 2018. On May 9, 2016, ''Peanuts'', based on the beloved comic strip by Charles M. Schultz premiered on the network. New blocks have been introduced. Pet of the Week ran from June 1, 2015 to August 14, 2015 and featured a marathon of a randomly-selected program in which the main character is a animal. On June 27, 2016, the network launched Cartoon Network Retro, a late-night block featuring re-runs of older Cartoon Network shows such as Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. In addition, Halloween and Christmas marathons were added in 2015. In 2017, Boomerang added 2 new shows, Grizzy and the Lemmings and My Knight and Me, ''with the former show leaving Boomerang's schedule on March 4, 2018, and returning to the schedule on April 30, 2018. The network also launched a streaming service, Boomerang Streaming, on April 11, 2017, where two new shows made their debuts: [[Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz|''Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz]]'' and a reboot of ''Wacky Races. Wacky Races ''later began airing on Boomerang on February 23, 2018, but was only shown there for one day before being removed from Boomerang's schedule; it is currently unknown if any more episodes of that show or if any episodes of ''Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz ''will air on the Boomerang channel. On September 2, 2017, [[Baby Looney Tunes|''Baby Looney Tunes]]'' returned to the Boomerang's line-up, and continued airing until October 1, 2017. The next day, [[A Pup Named Scooby-Doo|''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo]]'' returned to the channel's line-up, only to get replaced with [[Baby Looney Tunes|''Baby Looney Tunes]]'' on November 6, 2017, itself leaving Boomerang's schedule again on March 4, 2018. Although it originally ended on April 3, 2017, Cartoon Network Retro returned on January 2, 2018, with [[Dexter's Laboratory|''Dexter's Laboratory]], ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'', ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'', and ''Codename: Kids Next Door'''' all returning to Boomerang's line-up, replacing [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)|''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)]]. Later, on April 2, 2018, ''Chowder'''' was readded to the block's line-up. Blocks Boomerang Foreign ''To view the shows on Boomerang from other countries visit: Boomerang Foreign Boomerang From Cartoon Network Shows: Gallery Boomerang From Cartoon Network Cartoons: Gallery Boomerang From Cartoon Network: History Category:Browse